


Someone like me (Can you deal with that?)

by DoomsdayFairy



Series: transcendence au [9]
Category: Gravity Falls, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, angst with a bittersweet ending :), maybe some body horror idk, no prior knowledge of Soul Eater required, this is mainly a tau fic so you should probably be familiar with that before reading, tw: child abuse, tw: needles, tw: panick attacks (probably)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayFairy/pseuds/DoomsdayFairy
Summary: What should have been a normal summoning turns out to be part of something much greater when Alcor suddenly finds himself face to face with a powerful new enemy and a situation that he has no idea how to handle.(TAU x Soul Eater crossover)
Relationships: Alcor the dreambender & Crona Gorgon
Series: transcendence au [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876675
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Just a normal day at work! Can you answer some questions please?

**Author's Note:**

> see the notes at the end for Zalgo transcript

“W͠ho̧ d̵̡ar̨es̷ ͠s҉u̶m͟͝m͜o̶͠͡n̨ ̛A̛l̸̶̡c̛͞o͝r͠ ̸͡t̨͘͡he̕͜͠ d҉ŗe҉a͢m̕b̴en̛͘de̛r̴!͝” The day had been pretty slow this far, which was the only reason why Dipper even felt like taking the time to answer this particular summon in the first place. The circle was clean, but small, lined with basic white unscented candles and a obviously store bought chicken placed in the middle as a sacrifice. Not an amateur summon by any means, but far from the grand ceremonies that Dipper had come to get used too lately (having a good cycle, it seemed, did wonders for your reputation). It had surprised him, actually, just how strong the pull into this particular circle had been all things considered. His summoner must have had an incredibly willpower, or been magical, or both. 

And speaking of his summoner… 

A woman in a lab coat stepped forward. Dipper did a quick glance over and had to stifle a giggle at seeing the way her hair was braided around and beneath her chin, almost like a tiny beard. The woman did not seem to take note of his amusement however, as she confidently introduced herself,

“Greetings, Lord Alcor. I’m so sorry to disturb you-” funny, she didn’t seem sorry at all “- but I’m just a little scientist who’d really appreciate it if you could answer some questions for me,” somewhere deep inside Dipper’s alarm bells started ringing, although he couldn’t really put his finger on why. The woman seemed innocent enough, her aura was very calm and showing almost no sign of fear or disturbance, almost a little too calm, but maybe she was just used to dealing with demons? Either way... 

“Som̧e qu͘es̷t̡ion͝s ̕you͞ sa̴y̵?͜ Ex͘ąctl̨y͡ ͜h͞ow m̴any do͠ ͢you ͘ha̛ve̷?̷ ҉A҉n̶d͝ ͝w͠ha̴t a͝re ̨y̷ou ̷wi̷l̢l̨i͢ng to̶ ̴pay ҉for m̴y an̶şwer͜s̸?” 

“I have 14 pre-prepared questions my lord, though there might be more should the need for follow up questions arise. As for my payment -” the woman gestured to a stack of boxes behind her “those are all filled to the brim with different sorts of candy, you like sweets I hear. I propose 20 pieces for each main question and 5 for each follow up one,”

Dipper did some quick mental math, that was a very generous offer, more than enough to be worth making the deal, however,

“10̧ pe̛r f͢ol̡l͘o̷w ͡up! A͏nd̨ ̵I ḩav͠e̢ t̡h̛e͝ r͜ight to҉ refus̴e̛ a̧ny qu̴es̵t͏i͏on̶ I don̕’t̨ ̨fe͠e̡l͠ l̨i̧ke̴ a̷n̵s͘weri͞n͏g,̷”

“You may refuse any question you feel gets to personal, the rest I want clear answers too, deal?” 

“D҉ea͏l̸,” a shiver ran down Dipper’s none existing spine as he shook the woman’s hand, but he barely had time to think about that before the woman brought out a clipboard and started asking

“Well then, my first question is, is it true that doctor Stanford Pines used to…”

*

2 hours and many more questions than initially planned later, the demon ceremoniously tipped his hat as he bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Medusa smiled in satisfaction and tapped the pen against the clipboard a few times. Alcor had, as expected, refused a lot of her questions. But his refusal had already told Medusa everything that she needed to know. It seemed like her initial suspicion had been correct, and Alcor’s true name would certainly become useful to her down the road, but for now it was time to put the next step of her plan into motion. 

Now all she had to do was find some suitable test subjects. 


	2. A plan set in motion! What is happening to our summonings?

**_15 years later_ **

  
  


Screaming

Crying 

The room was filled with people, all in a state of wild panic. 

So much noise. So disorganized.

Like chickens still running with their heads cut off. Except these weren’t chickens. And they still had their heads. Which was good, because they weren’t sure how they were supposed to deal with people with no heads. 

The swift motion of a blade, and for a few precious seconds the chaos around them seemed to have dissolved. 

Souls in their mouth, swallowed one by one.

Finally, silence.

No, not quite

oh 

Maybe they were the ones crying?

*

“.͈͈̤̬.̟̲.a̗̬̟̟n͈̬̹̜̼̼ͅd͈̬̖̙̲ ͓̖a̞̼s̙͔̬̩ͅ i̲͖̰f̬ ̼̠͇͖͈t̫͔̦̭̟͓̹ha̳̘̮̹̭̭̦t̞ ͔̱͍̰͍͈̦wͅa̜͎s̟̪̞n’̩t̙̯ ͍̟en̬͕̟̣͎o̪͔u͙̻͔̩g̝͍ͅh̼, ̳̩I̯ ̗͎͖̺̺ͅl̤͓̝ạ̪̬͎̗̪t͈̲͖ͅe̖͖̫̬͙͉ͅr ͕̼f̼̣̝o̺̼̬̯u͔̗̬̗̬̣͕n̝̫̙d̖̞̮ ͕̪ou̦͕͔̹t̹̖̮̻ ̺͕m̗y͇̩̳ ̖͕͍̱̠w̰̖h͎̦̮̮͔͓o͈͇̹̺̮ͅl͚e͓̣̱ ̯̱̝̜̯cṵ͚ḽt̥ ̱̦̠̺͚͙͇h͇̥̬͇a͈d̮͍̳ b͚̰̦̩̯͓̥e̤̦̻͈̣̺e͈̭n͚̪̟͔̟͇̰ ̼̱̦ͅc̦̩̦̝̳͈o͍̲m̝̪p̟̖̤͎͎̘͍l͎e̙tely̤̭̭͇̼ ͖̗̱̫̼̖̩w̗̗̬̩̝i̬p͎̞̣̞͉e͔d̰͉̯̥̖̭ ̞̝͚͉o̙̹̳͔͍ͅͅu̥̬t̟̱͚!̖͔ ͍̪̺̤ͅC̗̖̭̘̩̘ͅḁ̜͓̲̬͙n̖̹ͅ yo͙̭͚̲̬͉̺u̟̫̞͔̝ ̫̥̠͕͈̗ͅb̖e̻̮l͎̘i͇e̘̳̝͕̲̰͈vẹ͖̞̯̳̺̜ ͉̼i̗̗̪̗t̝̘̩̩!͇̱̼͕̰?͉̤̝̯͇ ̱̹͔M̳̰̮y̺̬̗̖ ̩͙̺͎̻͉oṇl̘y͉̱͉ c͇͈͙̲͚u̼̭͇̲lt̹!̻̥”

“S̢͞o̵͢ ̵͠͡w͏̕h͜a̧͠t͞,͟҉ ͘͏th̶ęy ̷̢͢j͘u̷st̵͡ ͢s̶̨͏t̴̢̕o̵͘͟ļe͘͟͝ ̢͝y̨͟o͏ư͘ŗ͠͠ ̧͘s̴u͟͟m̡͝͠m̨o̵n͞ ̡̛l̶͠i҉͞k҉ę ̕t͏ha̕͢t͢͡?̨ ͠҉T̨̕҉h҉̡a͏t̕’̷̢s҉ so͡͏ ̢͞f͞u̡̕c̶k̷̸in͏g̛͢ r͡u̶̧d̨͢e!̵҉͞” 

“W̟̬̩e̼̫̭̗̤l̵̟ͅl̲̬̼͠,̡̤̟̳̩̘ ̰͇͚̻͉̞͉y̼̰̣̖͡a̲̜̠͉͉̞͕ ̸̲a̴̱͈̩̗͇̮̮i̷̥̜̬̙̻n͚͞’̭̹̙̖͢t ͇͍͖̟̳͇t͖h̬͡e̗̥͙̭̟ ͇̬̗͟o̴n҉̠͉̟͙̪̘͈l̸̝̰y̱̬̰̹ ͉̩̭̦̹̹̯o̢̼̳̖̬n͏͚̥͍̖̙̞ͅe̥͉͔̟!͖̮ ̙̹̼͍̺Th̢͚͙̟̟̘i̵͙̩͎s̡̥̰̟͇̺̞ ̰̟͓͇͍̠̥͠l̥̹̹i̻̞͎͖͈̤͈l̞̼͇̥̩ͅ ̕f̲͍͍̰̻͕̺͘ư̹̞̼͔c͞ke̶̺͖̹͍͍͖̮r̪̙̖ ͚̻͉̠̞̜͝h҉̤̥̹̰͎̩ͅa̰̙̟s̨̟͉̻ ̱̪̣̰͕̗͢b̷͈̦̦̠̮̖e̦̗̳͖̦͈en̶̠̻ ͔͚̠͎̝̺ț̛ak̺̘̱̣͝i͇̭͓̖̟ͅn̨̦̘͕̞̟g̱̣͓̺ ̘̤̘͔̭͈s̺͡h̶i̩t̶̗ ͙̙f҉̺̘̙̭r̩o̲̖̦̘m̛̦͚͇ ̧͇̯ͅe̴̯̜̥v͏͈̺̫͍̙̟͖e̗̙͕̳̮ryọ̮n̠̥̳͍̮͙̳ę̤͚͍!” ̺͎͇

“M̞̹a̟̯͓̩͖y̙̞͕b̮e̤̫͎̦̹̻̘ ̖̼̩̱̻̙͚̹n̰o̯͇͕̝t̝̬͎͕̠͓̱̣ ͉̮̺ḛ̰v̰̗ͅe͇̞r͚̬y̘̝͚o͍̝̩n̜̲̟͉̥̪̤e̻̼!̯͔̩̗̺̗ ͚͈̟̯R̞̯̼̖͇̝̲̻i̲̖̠̦̩̻̼̞g͈̲̱͕ͅẖ̱t̞̝͕ ̲̦̠̘̱̭A̗̜̣̜͉͇̘̙l̪̖c̼̮̮͕̞o̠̬̠r̯̝̹̝?͖̖̗ͅ” ̣͙

Dipper leaned back in the barstool and chuckled

“I̡’͟d̢ ̧l͝i̷ke t̷o͞ see ͞t͟he͜m͏ ̸tr̢y̵!͟” 

Beside him, Brian the organ duck quacked in agreement. 

It wasn’t often nowadays that Dipper visited the midway bar, busy as he’d been, but it was always nice to come out once in a while and listen to the latest gossip. 

“Y̖e͓͍͚͘a̖̼͓̦h͘ ̹͇̦͠y̧̻͇̱̥̺̮͍e͏̙̜͚͚̱a̸h҉͍̞̟,̻͖̬̟̱ ͍̼̖͔̣͢r̜͍̩̼̕ṵ̼̗̤̻͙͈͝b̭̭̦̬͈͍̣ i̦̭̯t͚̮̳̫̳͍ͅ i͍n͜ ͙̤͎w͡o̮̖̦n͕̲̠̟’̣ṱ ̟̞̦ͅy̨͇͇̠̦a̦͔̼͇̭̟͖!̡̥̰̼̙” the demon to his left took a big swig from its mug and muttered “M̙͉̼̼͈̫u̗̥͇̩̹̠̮̕s̷͉̠͚̙̪ͅt̯ ̰͙̜͙b͔̪̪͜e̬̘̯̜͙͢ͅ ̵̻͍̼͚̦n̸i͎͓͉͈̥̫c̝͈̟ͅe͖̳̳̮͘ ̴̭͍͍̯no̗̬̥͟t̯̤̳̹ ̝̖̘̹͕͓̘ḥ̸̬̲̺͔̞͈a̟͚̥̤̘̭̙͞v̛in̷̪̜̙͇͈̝̣ ͈t̪̩̪̞̺̤o̸͕ ̵̝̗̫͓͚̘̝w̶͇̮͖͇̞ͅo̢͔͓͓r̖̼̜̘ṛ̸̹y̱͎̳͖̠͙̺ ̷̣̞͙a̗̫̝̹̦ͅb̶͔̱̳͔͙o̤̹̲̻u͖͘t̬͓̹̜͈ ҉̮̫̞s̲̣̻̞͇͔͓͞h̘̤͓͜i͈̲͉̻͇̤t͘ ̪̹l̛̘͔ḭk̠͚̱̖̭ę̹̯̣͓̥ ̪̳̱t͏̦̞̱̭͖̜̫h͜a͙͜t͏!̳̤̪̥ ̨͚̙D͓̖̦͕͈͎̬a̴m̜͔̥̮n͕̹ḙ̵̪̱̩͓̳̫d͖͙̤͜ ̰̦̝d̺̩͍͔̳ͅṛ̼̟͔͠e͢a̵̹͖̫̟̭m̪̬͝b̷̼̤ȩ̪n̞̼de̛͈͙ṟ̺̜̘̭̘͘!” ͠

“You̶ ̨w͏aņna s̕a̢y ̡th҉a͢t ͢a̵g͜ain̢ out̛si̧de?” Dipper asked threateningly. The demon’s many eyes widened 

“N̩̜̦͡o̬!̖̩̥̪͍̘͉ ̙̳̟͜N̹̯̺͕̪͢o̙̞̻p̗̹̳e͚̝̤̼̩͇ ̤̟̼͓̬̟̟͜s̱̯i͙̘̝͓̬̪r͚͕̘̻̣͓!̘̱̫ͅ ̤̮̬͕̕S͈̠o͕̥̠̕ͅr͘r̖͈̩͉̥͎̪y̻̺̼̜͎̦ͅ!͎͈” Dipper scoffed and took a sip from the glass in his hand to try and hide the smile playing on his lips. It was nice to be feared. 

Brian laughed. 

The feeling of a summon tugged at Dipper’s senses and he groaned. This felt like a strong one too, damn it! He was just about to put down his drink and go answer it when it suddenly and abruptly cut off. 

Dipper frowned.

Did the answering machine take it? No… 

“S͖̥̻̹͖̼o̤̰̙̯ͅo̟̰̬̝̫͡o͖͡,͔̬͙̟͔̖ ͙̼̣̫͍I͚̫͙̠͙͇ ̜̟̣̮s̶̗͉̼̘h̰̰̞o̷̻̩̳ṷ͓ͅl͙͙d̜̗̤͡ ͓p͓̙̥͎̘̳͓͞r͈̘̝̩̰͝o͈͈̮͇͈̟ba̼͞b̤̣̗̩̖͍̞͟l͔y͇͖ ̮͈̬l͢e̙̪̰̻̖̲͙a̪̤̱̫͔̘ͅv̨̭͚̮̲̜̳̗e͏͇̫͓͖̗͈̖ ̜͎̺̼̦̩n̼͙͈̰̲ͅo̰̯̺̖̭ͅw͠.̙͙͉͓ D̮̖͈͝o̸͉̹͉͔̪n̰͓͈’̵̱̦̖͓͔̳t͍̣͈̗ ̘̗͚͓͞w̸͉͚a̤̺̤̰n͕͈n͖͕̬̱̦̖̕a̞̫͘ ͓͚̰̙͢ų̪̠̲ͅpͅs̜̘͔̳̼̱̙e͚̖̦t̶͎ ͔̱̮̰̤̖͈͜y͏̼̼̻̖͖’̺a̳̰̤̜̯͚͞l҉͉͎̞̙l ̩̟͠m̭̰̝̰o̫͔̼̜͎r̪͕͍͇͕̳͡ͅe̵̤͎̗͉̦,̺̙͉̭ ̗͚̘͔̣̞̥o̷k͙͎a̰̝̭̟̼͕y͉͕̳̭̹͔ ̨̝̟̞b̟̳͓̞͚͢y̫̲͍͍̤͟e͉̪ͅ!̴̘̻̣̻” The other demon declared nervously before practically bolting out the door. Another of the demons, a succubus from the looks of it, quickly claimed his drink,

“Yo̸u͡ k͜n͢ow ̶t̡hey̸’̸ll pr͞obab͡l̶y͘ makę ̸y͏ou pa҉y ͏fo̧r̵ th̕at͏,͘ ri͏g҉h̵t͟?̡” Dipper half helpfully pointed out. The succubus just shrugged and brought the mug up to her lips

“W̬̦̳̰̞a͙̳͍̗̖̬̦sn’͎̦̼t ͚͓̫m͔e̝̗̗͍ ̩͓̮̜w̙͉̮̥̙͚h̹̬̺̱o̪͈̹̳̩ ̘̯̪o̺̲͙r̯d̜͖e̺̰̗͍̞͚r̙e̜̤̮͙͉d̯̹̮̙̰͙ͅ ̪i͉̭t̥” 

“N̢ǫ ̧bu̸t you’r͝e ̛fini̢s͝hin̴g it.͠ And ͡t̢ha̵t g̴uy ̷didn͘’t̷ pa̡y ͜his̨ ̸t̵ab ͏so͘o͠…̛ ͟” as if on cue, one of the nightmare waiters showed up and helpfully put down the previous demon’s bill in front of the succubus. She glanced down at it and almost spit out whatever it was she was drinking. 

Oh boy, drama time. 

Dipper took this as his cue to leave, as he absentmindedly tossed a bundle childhood memories (not his, of course) onto the counter as payment and walked out the door. 

Taking a few moments to stretch his wings, Dipper swiftly blipped over to his own corner of the mindscape, odd almost-summon already forgotten. 

*

He would, as it turned out, be reminded of the incident a lot sooner than he thought. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Dipper has noted that The Circle of the Dreamer Star over in Oregon had been pretty quiet lately, which was a bit odd, because the Oregon branch was one of the most active branches in a  _ long  _ time. So when he read the newspaper that Friday, “CULT OF ALCOR KILLED BY UNKNOWN DEMON” he was understandably just a tad bit outraged. 

Dipper was just about to head out and hunt down whoever cocky put-their-nose-in-other’s-business asshole could be when the incredibly strong pull of a summon sent him swirling into a summoning circle before he even had the chance to really register what was happening. 

“Hello there,” a soft voice said. It sounded vaguely familiar, but Dipper couldn’t figure out where he’d heard it before until...

“It’s nice to meet you again,  _ Dipper Pines” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo:
> 
> ...and as if that wasn’t enough, I later found out my whole cult had been completely wiped out! Can you believe it!? My only cult
> 
> So what, they just stole your summon like that? That’s so fucking rude!
> 
> Well, ya ain’t the only one! This lil fucker has been taking shit from everyone! 
> 
> Maybe not everyone! Right Alcor? 
> 
> I’d like to see them try! 
> 
> Yeah yeah, rub it in won’t ya!
> 
> Must be nice not havin to worry about shit like that! Damned dreambender! 
> 
> You wanna say that again outside? 
> 
> No! Nope sir! Sorry! 
> 
> Sooo, I should probably leave now. Don’t wanna upset y’all more, okay bye!  
> You know they’ll probably make you pay for that, right? 
> 
> Wasn’t me who ordered it
> 
> No but you’re finishing it. And that guy didn’t pay his tab soo…


	3. The enemy reveals itself! There's a demon inside Crona?

“It’s nice to meet you again,  _ Dipper Pines”  _

The moment his true name left the woman’s lips Dipper felt like choking, as heavy invisible chains attempted to settle around his body. He furiously tried to shake them off, but the woman wasted no time in lunging forward with a syringe full of -  _ oh fuck was that holy water?! -  _ in her hands. Feet stopping just outside the circle, the woman jammed the syringe deep into Dipper’s forearm. The demon screamed and fell to his knees as the blessed liquid entered his veins and burned his insides. The chains settled firmly around his weakened form, and Dipper couldn’t do anything other than cry and whimper as his captor smirked down at him. 

“Now that’s a lot better. But don’t worry  _ Dipper _ -” She remarked as she turned her back at Dipper and instead focused on pulling a rug up of the floor “-it won’t hurt like this for much longer,” Dipper could feel his eyes widen as he got a clearer view of what she had just uncovered.

_ Another summoning circle! _

What the fuck was going on?! __

“ _ Crona! _ ” the woman called out “It’s time!” 

Nothing happened. The woman frowned. “ _ Crona Gorgon!  _ Get over here  _ this instant or else..! _ ” She called again, obviously irritated. 

The circle finally lit up and the lights in the room began to flicker. A metallic smell filled the air as thick black liquid slowly oozed from the ground and gathered itself in the middle of the circle, slowly rising up and becoming distinctly more and more human shaped by the second until the other circle was also occupied by a… demon? No, not quite.

On the outside they looked just like any normal human, albeit very pale and underweight. On the inside though… 

“What the h̡ **e̛l͝l** is that?” Dipper gasped. Crona let out a loud yelp, having apparently not noticed him before, and clumsily stumbled backwards into the invisible wall of their own circle, where they then promptly fell and landed on their butt. The whole thing honestly looked so pathetic that under different circumstances Dipper might have found it funny, but as it was, with him stuck here on the ground, it was mostly sad. 

The woman facepalmed. 

“ _ Oh for the love of _ \-  __ PICK YOURSELF BACK UP! You’ve got work to do!” 

Crona quickly but clumsily rose to their feet, what little Dipper could make out of their aura was colored with guilt and embarrassment. 

“I- I’m s-sorry lady Medusa,” they said, almost inaudibly. Medusa erased the chalk line around the other circle with her foot. Crona cautiously stepped back to give her more space and almost took another tumble when the invisible wall they’d obviously expected to be there disappeared. 

“Now then, go ahead Crona,” Medusa said as soon as the circle was gone, gesturing back towards Dipper “ _ Kill him! _ ” 

Dipper flinched and braced himself. Crona just stood there staring wide eyed at him. 

“But, that’s a demon! I’ve never fought a demon before, I don’t know how I’m supposed to deal with fighting a demon” 

“ **Yo! Are you stupid?** ” a unknown voice rang out. Crona flinched and doubled over seemingly in pain as a large bulge started rapidly growing from their back, getting bigger and bigger until it got so big it burst into - yup  _ that  _ was definitely a demon! 

“ **Just go** **_stab stab stab_ ** **like you always do!** ” 

“But I always only stab humans!” Crona whined in protest “I can only do that because I know what human flesh feels like! I don’t know what demon flesh feels like! How am I supposed to kill something if I don’t know what it’s gonna feel like?!” 

“Shut up both of you!” Medusa snapped. The bickering pair fell silent “What you think you can and can’t deal with is irrelevant, Crona, we’ve talked about this,” she continued, voice softening somewhat “This is the moment we’ve prepared for, isn’t it? You can  _ not  _ afford to hesitate right now,” 

Her words were only met with more silence as Crona seemed to have gained a sudden interest in looking down at their own feet. Medusa looked at them disapprovingly.

“Okay then, if that’s the way you want it-” she forcefully grabbed a hold of Crona’s arm and started dragging them towards the exit “- then perhaps some time spent alone in the darkness of your room will change your mind!” And with that, Dipper’s trio of captors exited the room, slamming the door shut behind them, and Dipper was left alone to ponder what the actual fuck had just happened. 

Somebody had actually managed to  _ bind _ him! For the first time in centuries  _ Alcor the fucking dreambender  _ had been captured! And for what? To kill him? Except Medusa hadn’t tried to kill Dipper herself, rather she’d wanted Crona to do it. 

And Crona was… possessed? They definitely had a demon inside their body. Except Crona’s own soul seemed to still be within their body as well. That and Medusa had summoned them using their own name. That should _not_ be possible if they were just a simple human. 

If only Dipper’s powers hadn’t been so weakened by the holy water inside of him, then he could have know right away what kind of creature they were. As it was though he’d have to wait until everyone came back, whenever that might be. Dipper might as well try to get more comfortable in the meantime.

Something told him that this was going to be a long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Zalgo: 
> 
> Who dares summon Alcor the dreambender?
> 
> Some questions you say? Exactly how many do you have? And what are you willing to pay for my answers?
> 
> 10 per follow up! And I have the right to refuse any question I don’t feel like answering,
> 
> Deal


End file.
